Style Manual
This is a Style Manual for editors of the Harvest Moon Wiki. When using a Wiki and having many different contributors at once, inevitably, articles can be written in many different ways. To help prevent arguments about how the Wiki should be run, these guidelines have been devised to help keep things organised and inform Wiki contributors on how to layout certain things. Feedback is encouraged on the talk page. Comments *When adding comments please use proper grammer and try to use proper puncuation. If an admin sees a comment that doesnt have it then they will probably edit it to make it easier to understand. Plz u just sed was that y she didnt go and see Tim loke OMG *No advertizing other sites. The comment will automatically be deleted and a warning message will be posted on your wall. Please support http://www.randomnameIjustmadeup.com I've already completed the game and began supporting this wiki.'' '' * No using all caps. HAHAHA WOW THATS HALLARIOUS!111!!!!!!1 * No swearing or name calling. It still counts if you leave out a letter or use a different symbol. Tim you're such a fucin a$$ wh0le. Sh*t you make me furious!!! When replying to a comment please press reply. Pictures Pictures are an important feature in any article. When adding pictures be sure that: *The picture is actually either from the game or an official pic. **Pictures like this this should not be added to any wiki page, but there is no problem adding them to your user page or blog posts. *When adding pages to this wiki please do not upload them and then just leave them floating around the wiki, as in not adding them to pages. *Make sure that the name is appropriate to the picture. For example, if you upload a picture of Nami the picture's name shouldn't be svjgfvasdkhfhgaksdbgakjsdkj.png, it should be Nami.png, or something similar (Like Nami2.png.) *All pictures added should be put under categories, like a picture of Allen should be put under a category called Land of Beginning so its easier to find. *If the picture doesn't have a caption it shouldn't be a thumb image. *Placeholders should always be deleated. Article Layout *An article begins with a short description of the article, with its title in bold. Games titles are in bold italics. For example the page for Muffy from Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life would be: Muffy is a bachelorette from Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. ''' * '''Do not add personal opinions to the pages - e.g. adding to a page that a character is ugly or similar. This does not contribute anything to the information on the Wiki and counts as spam and will be removed. Game Pages *Game pages will be set out in this way: :*Infobox :*Introduction description of the game :*Story the story of the game is set up before gameplay begins. :*Gameplay goals of the game, and is a heading for the following links on aspects of the game ::*Farming on crops, animals, fish, tools, etc. These are listed and put on separate pages :*Setting the game is set, list of locations. If possible, the different places should have their own pages :*Character List ::*Bachelors/Bachelorettes ::*Villagers :*Guides the game, or lists of recipes, etc :*Others to relevant pages :*Category. ::*Game Category Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town page in the Friends of Mineral Town category ::*System Game Pages Guidelines *In the 'Story' section, refer to the main character as 'the player', or by gender instead. When talking about things that the game player can do (e.g. "the game player can befriend Won"), using 'you' instead is also acceptable. Character Pages *Character pages are categorised according to their game, even during cases where the character is repeated (e.g. Cliff in Back to Nature and Friends of Mineral Town would be in the categories Category: Back to Nature NPCs and Category: Mineral Town NPCs. A list of categories according to game is here. *Character Nav Boxes are still being created, but the existing ones are in Category:Character Templates. Character Nav Boxes are used to link character pages in a specific game to those of the same game. *Character pages are set out thus: :*Character info box, including picture :*Short description of character :*Personality description :*Likes and Dislikes :*Family (if any) :*Nav Box, if any. ::*Game Character Category - the game the character appears in. If there is more than one game that he/she appears in, add them all. Most characters do not change when they are reused, but add the changes if there are any. *If there are several characters that play a very small part in the game (and they do not feature in any of the other games), it may be helpful to create a Minor Characters page and have a small section for each. See also *Wikia help Category:Wiki Help